bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike Phoenix
Spike=Phoenix '(Japanese: 'スパイク=フェニックス, Supaiku=Fenikkusu) is a Power-Type B-Daman using the Emblem Charge System. It is exclusive to the Phoenix Campaign, which started December 28, 2012 in Japan. It appears in a special side-series manga of Cross Fight B-Daman eS, titled Cross Fight B-Daman: Legendary Phoenix, where it is the titular B-Daman owned by Tsukasa Hikigane. In the Cross Fight B-Daman eS anime, however, it is a B-Daman possessing the power of Crest Land's Phoenix. Body Set: Phoenix Body Head Part: Phoenix Sight The Head Part ''has a distinctive phoenix motif, especially with its crest depicting a golden phoenix spreading its wings out. Unlike most other B-Daman, it has two separate stickers for the eyes. It has a socket on its top, to which the central part of Rising=Dracyan's Head Armor can be attached. Arm Parts: Phoenix Arm Phoenix's ''Arm Parts ''have sockets to accommodate the wings of Drive=Garuburn's ''Head Part and the Emblem Parts of Kreis=Raydra. Emblem Parts The B-Daman's Emblem Parts, mounted on the shoulders of the Arm Parts, are a metallic light blue with a rounded triangular shape. Engraved on each one is the B-Daman's phoenix motif. Stud Parts Spike=Phoenix has red-orange Stud Parts. Leg Part: Phoenix Leg Phoenix's Leg Part is similar in design to the one on Accele=Dracyan, but the feet are longer and the bits resembling knee guards are also a bit differently designed. It also has sockets for the pieces of the Leg Part ''of Gatling=Deathciel. Core Part: Spike Similar to Accele=Dracyan and Drive=Garuburn's ''Core Parts, Spike has three front prongs and features a Drive Strip that allows the marble to spin forward when fired from the B-Daman. The Drive Strip itself is differently designed than most others, consisting of a line of rounded 'spikes', hence the Spike Core's name. Super Fusion: Ultimate Spike=Phoenix In order to perform this Super Fusion, all four B-Daman that represent the Four Symbols are required. Attach the central piece of Rising=Dracyan's Head Armor to the Head Part, then Drive=Garuburn's head-wings and Kreis=Raydra's Emblems to the Arm Parts, and finally, the semi-translucent pieces of Gatling=Deathciel's feet to the Leg Parts. Overall The Spike Core is a highly competitive part for Power-Type customizations, but due to the fact that a Drive Strip can wear down after multiple uses, it is recommended to get multiples of this B-Daman. However, since Spike=Phoenix is a campaign-exclusive B-Daman, it is better off to keep it as a collector's item, should you manage to get one. The Body Set also has good aerodynamics, making the B-Daman easier to use than Rising=Dracyan. Phoenix Campaign Beginning on December 28, 2013 in Japan, the Phoenix Campaign declares that any Cross Fight B-Daman purchase from CB-60 (Kreis=Raydra) onward includes a WBMA-issued card listed with challenges for Power, Rapid-Fire and Control-Types. Those who complete all and hand it at an official WBMA event shall receive Spike=Phoenix, at no costs. Its manga promotion, Cross Fight B-Daman: Legendary Phoenix claims that one can enter the campaign "more than 100 times" by reading it. Cross Fight B-Daman eS (anime) In Final Battle! Garuburn VS Dracyan, Spike=Phoenix was teased at the end as its Phoenix B-Animal screeched and flew through the night sky. In It's a Mystery! Crest Land's Legend, Himiko Godai recounted to her son, Kamon Godai and his friends, Mitsuru Hachisuka, Kagero Ogami and Kakeru Ryugasaki, the "Legend of the Phoenix". The tale told how two figures embodied select, four, unique B-Daman. The two were the Phoenix and the Kirin, polar opposites of one-another. While the Phoenix is sealed with a "good heart", along with the sun and light, the Kirin controlled the "dark moon". The two battle one another at one point, with the Phoenix as victor. As the Kirin lost, it subsequently filled with an "evil mind" from the embittering defeat and Crest Land was formed as a result of the battle. Now in the present, the B-Daman of the Phoenix is said to seen somewhere in Crest Land itself as Himiko and Subaru Shirogane's father, as arcahelgoists, are tracking. Gallery Toyline Spike=PhoenixPackaging.png|Spike=Phoenix's packaging. Spike=Phoenix and Fighting Phoenix.jpg|The new Phoenix beside the first. Phoenix lineage.jpg|Spike=Phoenix with Fighting Phoenix, Battle Phoenix, Combat Phoenix, Guardian Phoenix, and Vanguard Phoenix. Spike Core Part.jpg|Spike Core Part. Spike Core Drive Strip Detail.jpg|''Spike Core'' Drive Strip detail. Three Phoenixes.jpg|Two Spike=Phoenixs and Combat Phoenix on display, with second Spike=Phoenix harboring clear parts from the B-Daman of the Four Symbols. Spike=PhoenixSuperFusion.png|Ultimate Spike=Phoenix Anime Spike=PhoenixB-AnimalWingRaise.png|The B-Animal of Spike=Phoenix raises its wings. Spike=PhoenixB-AnimalFliesAway1.png|The B-Animal begins flying away. Spike=PhoenixB-AnimalFliesAway.png|It glides across the night sky. Spike=PhoenixB-AnimalFliesAway2.png|It leaves off into the distance. Spike=PhoenixGlowingEyes.png|Spike=Phoenix's glowing red eyes. Spike=PhoenixAnime.png|Spike=Phoenix anime reveal. Trivia *Spike=Phoenix is a homage to the "Phoenix" series of B-Daman toys featured in Super B-Daman, right down the Drive Strip and color scheme. *This is the second B-Daman having "CB-00" for its product code on the packaging, with Spin=Dravise preceding it. *It is the forth B-Daman by far in the Cross Fight B-Daman series able to perform Super Fusion. *Coincidentally, it is also the second B-Daman by far to perform Super Fusion with four other B-Daman in the mix, with Smash=Dragold coming before it. Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS Category:B-Daman CrossFire Category:Power Type Category:B-Daman Category:Drive Strip B-Daman